


Tattooed Heart

by CrimsonRidingHood



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, Guys wanna get Jamie in bed, Horny Teenagers, Jamie is beautiful, Jamie is very sexy, M/M, My poor baby Jamie, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pitch wants to get some, Rape, Sexiness, Spirit Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRidingHood/pseuds/CrimsonRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really likes Jamie. But there is one problem: Claude. Claude is Jamie's boyfriend. There is also a third guy that likes Jamie. And Manny has something special arranged for Jamie. Will there be a new Guardian? Or will there be a Prince of Darkness? JACK/JAMIE! with Dark!Jamie. BenneFrost, Dark belief , and Clamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

Movie Night

Jamie and his friends were having a movie night at his house. They were watching a scary movie. Jamie cuddled up into his boyfriend, Claude. He hid his eyes and made a little squeaking sound at the sight of an arm being ripped off by a masked murderer with a chainsaw.

Claude chuckled, "You picked the movie. Are you scared?" He laughed

Jamie punched his arm playfully, "First of all, Cake picked this movie. Second, I am scared, so hold me till the scary part goes away."

"I have no problem with that," Claude happily wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, "I like holding you."

"I know you do." Jamie said with a smirk.

"Can you two love birds quiet down?" Said Pippa, "Or else get a room!"

"Yeah, we're trying to watch here. Go make love in your room or something" said Claude's very annoyed twin brother, Caleb.

Claude blushed then glared at his twin brother, "Aww, your so cute when you blush. And hey, maybe they're right. Lets go to my room." Jamie said.

"Kay, at least we'll be alone." Claude said blushing.

They got up to go to Jamie's room, "Hey, where are you guys going? You're gonna miss the part where the girl gets her head sawed off by the crazy chainsaw person." Said a too excited Cupcake.

"Um, no thanks Cuppy." Said Jamie, who was very grossed out, "I don't know why we have these movie nights."

They walked to Jamie's room. Jamie walked into his room followed by Claude. Once the door was closed, Jamie was pushed up against the wall and he felt something crash on his lips. It took him a second to realise what was going on. He pulled Claude in more to deepen their already passionate kiss. Claude lifted Jamie up and carried him to his bed and dropped him. He broke of the kiss to take off his and Jamie's shirt off, then they continued kissing.

"Someones eager." Jamie said inbetween kisses. Claude could feel Jamie smile against his lips

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Claude, trailing his fingers up and down Jamie's back.

Jamie chuckled on Claude's lips,"Your just lucky my mom's out."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"Yes!" Was what Jack Frost said when he busted through the window. Being forced to have a 4 hour meeting and being the Guardian of fun, you would've done it too. "Take me home!" The wind did as he commanded and carried him back to Burgess. He was excited to see his first believer (and secret crush) again. Even though he saw him two days ago.

He really liked spending time with Jamie. He knew that Jamie and his friends were having a movie night tonight, but he thought that he could crash it.

He flew for half an hour until he reached his destination. He wanted to suprise them so he tried to come in through Jamie's window. He crashed into Jamie's bedroom. Not what he planned to do.

"What the!" was the first thing he heard. He looked up and was shocked at the sight he saw. He saw his innocent, young Jamie on his bed, half naked with Claude, who was also half naked lying on top of him.

"Uhh..." was all Jack could say. Jamie quickly pushed Claude off of him and quickly got up to put on his shirt and tossed Claude's shirt to him.

"Hi, Jack! Uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a Guardian meeting." Jamie said, buttoning his pants.

"Hey, Jack." Said Claude, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey," Jack said akwardly. He knew they were together, but he didn't know they were serious. He always felt something for Jamie ever since that night Jamie first saw him. When he started growing up and looking older, his feelings grew more and more. When Jamie told him a a couple of months ago that he was gay and that he was dating Claude, he confirmed his feelings for Jamie was love... and that he hated Claude. He hated seeing them together, seeing them be all lovey dovey, he hated it when Claude wraps his arms around his Jamie.

What does he see in him, thought Jack, I just dont get it. Jamie is innocent and pure, and what he just saw was definately not innocent or pure, even though he wanted to do those kind of things with Jamie.

"Um, sorry If I interupted your little session," he said "but I thought it would be nice to scare you guys while you watch your movie."

"Well, the others are downstairs in the living room watching a scary movie, go scare them." Claud said, annoyance obviously in his voice.

"Claude!"

"Nah, its fine. I think I will go scare them." he said happily. He waked out the door and closed it. He walked towards the stairs then flew back to Jamies door and listen in.

"Claude, whats your problem?!" he could hear Jamie scold.

"He interupted us."

"Thats no reason to be annoyed. You were practically yelling at him!"

"I don't really like him." At least they have something in common.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, you liked him since you were thirteen,"

Wait, did he say what i think he said, Jack thought to himself, Jamie likes me?! Joy filled his being at those words. Jamie likes him!

"So what? Are you really that jealous? I told you already, I gave up on him a year after. You know that. Plus, I love you."

"Yea, I'm jealous. I've loved you ever since we were kids! Ever since Jack came to you in this very room, you kept talking about him. You know how much that hurt me? And I know you still like him. I see it in the way you look at him. In the way you talk to him."

There was a long pause, "Look, you have nothing to worry about. We've been tohether for a year now. I love, and will always love you."

Wow, Jamie liked him? He wished he'd liked Jamie sooner, then he probably would've been making out with Jamie right now. It would've never work out anyway. Jamie was human. Jack was immortal. Jamie would grow old and die.

A loud thud on the door interupted his train of thought and he hit his head on the ceiling.

"Claude, stop! How am I supposed to hide these hickeys from my mom?" Yup his Jamie was not innocent. But he still wanted to do those things with him. " Lets go downstairs, I think their watching a different movie now."

"Sure, after a while."

Damn! Jack thought, he needed to go downstairs. He flew down the hall and downstairs. He quietly hovered over the group of teens and yelled: "Boo!"

All the kids screamed. They all turned around, when they saw Jack, they all laughed.

"Jack!" Said little Sophie, who ran up to Jack and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Jack." said Monty, who repositioned his glasses

"Hey guys. I've been eavesdropping on Jamie and Claude, and I need you guys to act like I've been here for a while. Kay? Ok." he dropped down on the couch next to Pippa.

"Um, ok. We were just about to watch X-men: Last Stand." said Cupcake, putting X-men in the DVD player.

They watch past the trailers, and when the menu came on, Jamie and Claude came down. "Cool, we're watching X-men. This is the only movie where Kitty is in the movie more." said Jamie.

"Ok, we get it. Your favorite character is Kitty." said Pippa

"My favorite is Rogue, 'cause when she takes people's powers, it causes them pain." said Cupcake.

"My favorite is Iceman." said Jack

"Of course" Claude said, as he sat down on the one person couch. Jamie sat on the floor in front of Claude.

Through out the whole movie, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of Jamie. He wished his arms were wraped around Jamie. He looked at his lips. How he wanted to kiss them. He looked at his eyes, his big, beautiful hazel eyes. He could look at them all day. Then he looked down to his neck and saw hickeys on both sides of it. How he wanted to be the one to give them to him. He loved everything about Jamie. He especially loved his voice. Jamie can seriously sing. He can also play guitar. Jack saw Jamie play it a few times. And he had to say, Jamie looked good with it.

Jack didn't know that Claude was glaring at him while he checked his boyfriend out. Claude knew that Jack liked Jamie. He also knew that, no matter how many times Jamie tells him, Jamie will always like Jack.

Why did Jack have to come into our lives? Thought Claude.

Unknown to them all, up on the moon, the Man-on-the-Moon, or Manny, watched them all. He has been keeping an eye on Jamie for a few months now. He thinks that Jamie would be a good Guardian. In a while, when he deemed Jamie ready, he will become the Guardian of Truth.


	2. What Lies In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch pays Jamie a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I totally forgot to write an A/N for the first chapter. so this is my first fic ever in like the history of ever. so I hope its good. ;P I'm a total BenneFrosty. I'm making Sophie 10 and shes a valley girl.
> 
> Disclaimer: y'all know I don't own anything ;P

What Lies In The Dark

After the movie, Monty's mom called and told him to come home, so he walked home, which wasn't that far. They all lived close together.

Sophie and Pippa sat on the stairs and did their girly things. Pippa liked hanging around Sophie, considering Sophie is 10 years old and Pippa is 16. she would hangout with Cake, but she is really violent and she likes guy stuff. Pippa is a girly girl and the only girly things that Cake likes so far is ponies, horses, and unicorns. Even though Pippa is a girl, she still likes to hangout with Cake and the guys. its just that she needs a girl to talk to, and she can't get a girl out of Cupcake. So that girl is Sophie.

Caleb and Cupcake were playing a fighting game while Jack sat on the couch, watching them play their game. Jamie and Claude were on the other side of the room, Jamie strumming on his guitar while he talked to his boyfriend. Pippa didn't know why but Jack kept glancing Jamie and Claude's way

"Hey Soph, do you know why Jack is acting weird?" Pippa asked Sophie, "I mean, first he was eavesdropping on Jamie and Claude, then when we were watching X-men, I noticed that Jack kept staring at Jamie. Now he's looking at Jamie and..."

Sophie looked up from her iPhone screen and took a sip of her soda, "Like, continue"

"I think that Jack likes Jamie."

Sophie spit her soda on the floor in front of her. She got up and went into the kitchen and came back with a dish towel and started wiping up her mess.

"Um... ok."

"Think about it, Jack was eavesdropping on Claude and Jamie. He was staring at Jamie for like, most of the movie. He's staring at Jamie right now. He also doesn't really like Claude much. and Claude is Jamie's boyfriend. What does that tell you?"

Sophie got up after she finished cleaning up her mess and threw the dish towel on the dinning table, "That Jack likes Jamie and that he's, like, totally jealous of Claude. Like really jealous of him. I want someone to be jealous of whoever my future boyfriend will be. That'll be, like, totes cool." Did she mention that Sophie likes to talk in a valley girl accent? " Hey, I just noticed that Claude doesn't really like Jack either. Why is that?"

"Maybe he thinks that Jack likes Jamie too." At that moment, Pippa's phone rang. She checked it and squealed loudly.

"Like, what was that for?"

"You know that cute guy I was talking about yesterday, Ethan?" Sophie nodded, "Well just texted me."

They both squealed happily. Both already forgetting about the 'Jack problem'.

"Hey, shut it back there!" Yelled Cupcake.

They both quieted down then started to laugh. "So what'd he say?"

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Jack watched as Jamie strummed on his guitar. He looked good. Jamie started laughing at something that Claude said.

Lucky bastard, thought Jack.

"Jack? Jack? JACK!" Yelled Cake.

Jack looked towards Cake and Caleb, "Yea?"

"Well damn. I've been trying to get your attention for like, a year! Ya wanna play?" Cake asked holding out the remote control.

"Um, I'm still not used to all this new technology stuff."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you could learn." Caleb said.

"Nah, its alright."

"Caleb! Mom said we have to go home." Yelled Claude, who apparently got a text from his mom.

Thank you. Thought Jack

"Hey, I got to go soon." Cupcake said.

"Oh look at the time! I gotta go too. My dad said he trusted me to come back home in time and I don't want to dissapoint," Pippa said. She picked up her purse and stuffed her phone in it. "Bye Soph. Bye guys, see y'all at school tomorrow. Bye Jack." And she was out the door. She bumped into Ms. Bennett on her way out. "Oh my gosh. I should watch where I'm going. Sorry Ms. Bennett. Bye!" Then she ran off to her house. Which was only a few houses down Jamie's.

Ms. Bennett chuckled, "Bye Pippa!" Then she entered the house. When she entered the house, Jack flew to the top of the stairs.

"Hi mommy!" Sophie said as she hugged her mom.

"Hi mom." Jamie said. Ms. Bennett said hi to everyone in the room.

"Hey Ms. Bennett. I was just about to leave." Said Cupcake as she and Caleb cleaned up the area they played in. Cupcake grabbed her bag and her X-men movie and headed towards the door. "Bye." She said then left.

Ms. Bennett took her jacket and heels off and started walking to her room. "Ok, bye guys. Gotta get some sleep." Then she opened the door and dissapeared in her room.

"Claude, lets go. Moms waiting." said Caleb.

"Alright. Go on. I need to get something from Jamie's room. I'll catch up." "Sure" was the reply he received.

Then Jack remembered that some places need frost and snow. "Crap! Got to go!" He flew down the stairs and was out the door.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Claude opened Jamie's bedroom door and grabbed his belt he forgot to put on when they were interupted earlier. Jamie fell on his back on his bed. "See you tomorrow." He said.

Claude climbed on top of Jamie and started kissing his neck. Going up to his chin and finally ending up on Jamie's lips, which tasted like watermelon. His hands creeping up Jamie's shirt then started playing with Jamie's nipples. Whiched made Jamie moan. Then his hands trailed down to his abs then he started unzipping his his pants.

"Not now." Jamie moaned in between kisses.

"Fine. But I'll be back." He said smiling against Jamie's lips. "Bye, sexy." he gave him one more kiss then out the door was with he.

Jamie smiled towards the roof then stared at the window. He frowned, on the window was frost. Was Jack here? Maybe it was from when he crashed into the room. But it would have already melted off. He was going to ask Jack the next time he saw him. He decided to take a shower so he got up and headed towards the bathroom, taking a towel.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Shit! Shit! Shit! Thought Jack loudly as he flew from Jamie Bennett's home, I think that I left frost on the window. Ughh, stupid!

He watched as Claude kissed Jamie. How he wanted to choke Claude to death. He wanted Jamie. Bad. He sighed and continued flying to deliver snow to the world.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

In the shadows of 16 year old Jamie's room, sat the one and only, Pitch Black. He watched as the young African-American kissed young Jamie. He had to say, he liked what he saw. Well namely, Jamie.

He watched as Jamie walked back into the bedroom all wet and with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He took it off and started drying his long, choppy, chocolate brown hair. Pitch liked what he saw underneath the towel. Pitch liked his lips as he looked at Jamie's body up and down. Jamie continued to drying off the rest of his body. When he was finished drying himself, he put on some pajama pants and went to sleep shirtless. Jamie layed down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with the help of Pitch's nightmare sand. Pitch started walking towards Jamie's bed. He made sure Jamie was sleeping very very hard using his nightmare sand. He stood over Jamie's sleeping body and stared at his face. Pitch took off his robe and was wearing only a pair of pants. He got on top of Jamie and started kissing him. Jamie tasted like watermelon. He liked it. His hands trailed down Jamie's muscular chest then down to his abs, finger playing with Jamie's navel. He stopped kissing Jamie and sat straight and pulled Jamie's pants down. Man, this boy is sexy. He started kissing Jamie's neck and then trailed his tongue down from his neck down to his stomach. Then he stuck his tongue in Jamie's belly button. He smiled as he heard Jamie moan in his sleep. He stared at Jamie's dick. He licked the head of his cock, which made Jamie moan more. Pitch was about to shove Jamie's sexy dick in his mouth until the bright moon light shined itself into Jamie's room.

"Stop this madness, Black!" Pitch heard Manny yell in his mind.

"Do you always have to ruin my fun, old man? What are you going to do if I don't? Kill me?" Said Pitch, who was very annoyed.

"Exactly."

"No you won't. 'Cause you can't. If you could, you would have done so a long time ago. Now leave and let me make this sexy boy lose his virginity."

"No."

"Why? Give me a reason other than he saved your sorry asses six years ago when he was a kid.!"

"He going to- He's a kid." He quickly caught himself. "We protect children."

Pitch thought for a second. "You're going to make him one of your stupid Guardians, are you!" Pitch yelled at the moon in the dark sky. "Well not if I make him my Prince of Darkness." He laughed evily. He got up and his robes flew back onto his body then he put a hand in front of Jamie's face. Black nightmare sand came from Pitch's hands and started going into Jamie's mouth, nose, and eyes. Manny acted quickly and teleported Pitch to his lair.

Pitch laughed evily. "I might not have finished, but its still there." Then he sent a sweet nightmare to Jamie.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"AHHHHH!" Jamie yelled when he woke up from a horrible nightmare. "What kind of dream was that?" He dreamt that he was being brutally raped by Pitch. What was worse was that he sort of liked it.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face with water and when he looked at the mirror, he yelped. His hair was as black as night, his eyes were yellow with slits, and he was very pale. He blinked a couple times then looked back at the mirror. He looked normal again. He figured that he was just hallucinating and went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so yea. I know that y'all be waitin for the bennefrost thing but yall have to wait for me to work my Arsenalishiness kay. and I will work my Arsenalishiness on the next chapter ;)
> 
> is something happening to Jamie? Will Jack wring Claude's neck? Will Pippa get a new Boyfriend? Find out in the next Chappie! Arsenal Out! (Not really the pippa part ;))


	3. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jamie do stuff...but Jamie is acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS!...No? ok. SO, this chapter will contain BenneFrost...sort of. I am not really proud of this chapter. I like its idea but its sort of quick and sloppy. I hope you like it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: YES I OWN ALL OF THIS... NOT

Side Effects

NEXT MORNING

When Jamie entered his school, he was tackled and pushed up on the lockers. Then he was kissed. He knew it was Claude so he kissed back. Kids started cheering and clapping.

"Mmm, watermelon." Whispered Claude dreamily. He made sure that only Jamie heard him.

"What's this for?" Jamie asked smiling against his boyfriends lips.

Claude pulled away and smiled. "What? A guy can't kiss his boyfriend in public?"

"He can. But why did he have to tackle and push his boyfriend on the wall for. By the way, his boyfriend is still shoved hard against the wall." He laughed. Claude let go and gave Jamie one last kiss then they walked towards their friends hand in hand.

"Hey, peoples." Said Jamie. They all started talking, waiting for the bell to ring, until Jamie felt weird and said he needed to use the bathroom. The bathroom was empty when he entered. He washed his face with water and when he looked back at the mirror, he looked like he did last night. The black hair, yellow eyes, and the very pale skin. He stared at his reflection for a long time until Claude entered the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, you alright? You have been in here for a while." Claude asked concerned. He blinked and yelped as Jamie appeared in front of him when Jamie was at the sink.

Jamie threw himself in Claude's arms and shoved his lips to Claude's lips. They started kissing heatedly for a long amount of time. Claude started kissing Jamie's neck. While he did, Jamie looked at the mirror, staring intensely at the yellow eyes that were staring back at him.

The bell rang and he shook his head. When he looked back at the mirror, he looked normal. He then realized the position he and Claude were in. He gently shoved Claude off him. "Uh... Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." He laughed awkwardly.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it." Claude said with a smile on his face. "You coming? I'm going to be late for P.E."

"You go on. I'll be fine." He said. When Claude left the bathroom, Jamie stared at the mirror, trying to see if he'll see the weird looking boy that was supposed to be him. When he was in his little trance, he felt like kissing and sleeping with someone. He also felt stronger and he was more aware of his surroundings. "What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself. He realized that the weird looking Jamie had the characteristics as Pitch Black. Could this be his doing? Most likely. But he's powerless and Jack told him that he was trapped in his lair. Then he realized that the tardy bell could ring any minute now. It wouldn't be the first time that he was tardy because he and Claude were making out in the bathroom.

He grabbed his bag and left for geometry. At the end of school, Jamie walked home with Claude. They talked until they reached Jamie's house. They kissed and said goodbye then Claude walked back to his house.

When Jamie entered his room, he threw his bag on his chair and collapsed on his bed. He turned on a random song on his phone and Fancy by Iggy Azalea played loudly on the speakers on his nightstand. He faintly heard knocking on his window and smiled. He looked at the window and saw the one and only, Jack Frost. "You really should lock your windows, you know. Strangers could sneak in and take something." Jack Frost said.

"Hey, Jackie," Jamie said. He noticed that Jack blushed a bit. "So what are ya doing here? I thought you said your only visiting during the weekends."

"Hey, Jamie," Said Jack. "Just wanted to see you."

"Cool." Said Jamie. Then Jamie remembered the frost on the window last night. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, were you near my window when you left last night?"

"Umm..." Jack decided to play dumb. "Hey, why does your neck have red spots on it?" It totally sounded like Jack was trying to change the subject. It seemed to have worked because Jamie walked to his mirror and looked at his neck. The weird thing was when Jack looked at the mirror, Jamie's chocolate brown hair was replaced with ink black hair. His beautiful, youthful skin was greyish. And his beautiful sparkly hazel eyes were replaced with glowing yellow ones that was staring at him through the mirror. But when he looked at Jamie, he looked like his normal, beautiful self. Jack blinked and jumped when Jamie appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Jamie stared at his bright blue eyes as Jack stared at Jamie's beautiful hazel eyes.

Jamie stared at Jack longingly. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care that Jamie had a boyfriend. He wanted Jamie and that was that. He grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him to his lips. He was surprised that Jamie kissed back. Jamie tasted like watermelon. Jack always wondered what Jamie tasted like. Now he knows. Jack couldn't believe this was happening to him. Jack pushed his tongue against Jamie's lips and was met with that wonderful taste again. Jamie opened his mouth and Jack shoved his tongue in his hot mouth. Their tongues explored each others mouths. Jack's hands trailed up Jamie's shirt and Jamie pushed Jack off of him and onto Jamie's desk. Jack mentally cursed himself for going too far. He started to apologize but was again surprised that Jamie kissed him hard. He fell onto Jamie's desk with Jamie in his arms. Jack happily obliged and pulled Jamie closer.

He tugged at Jamie's shirt, wanting it off. Jamie pulled away from the kiss and immediately connected their mouths once his shirt was off. They kiss for what felt like hours. Jack lifted Jamie by his thighs and walked over to Jamie's bed, mouths still connected. He sat on his bed with Jamie in his lap. Jack pulled away and took off his own shirt and kissed Jamie again. Jack's hands wandered all over Jamie's back. He stood up with Jamie on his hips. He dropped Jamie on the bed and got on top of him. They kiss and Jack starts unzipping Jamie's pants.

"Have you ever...you know...done it...before?" Jack asked in between kisses.

Jamie pulled away and stared at the frosty spirit on top of him. "No. But hey, I'm glad you're going to be my first." Jamie said lustfully.

"But you have a boyfriend." Jack said, getting worried.

Jamie leaned up to his ear. "Don't care." Jamie whispered, which made Jack's mouth water. But it was then that he knew Jamie wasn't Jamie. He should have known from the start. From when Jamie kissed him back. Jamie would never cheat on Claude. He was a loyal person. A good person. And there was also the weird mirror thing. He looked at the mirror on the wall and saw himself on top of a really pale Jamie with black hair. He stumbled off of Jamie.

"You're not Jamie."

Jamie got up and started walking towards him. "What are you talking about? I am Jamie and you know it." Jamie said in a weird voice. Like many voices saying the same thing at the same time.

What the heck! Why is Jamie like this?! Jack thought, Wait, his weird reflection looked like Pitch. PITCH! This is all him! But...his powers betrayed him and he's trapped. I'm so confused.

He had a crazy idea but decided to use it anyway. He summoned one of his magical snowballs and tossed it lightly into Jamie's face, hoping something good will happen. Jamie wiped the snow off his face and blinked a couple times. Jack looked at the mirror and sighed in relief as he saw Jamie's hair and skin color go back to normal. He was very confused about that. He'll have to go take him to North.

Jamie sat on the bed. He looked like he had a headache. "What the hell is happening to me?" He whispered. Jack saw a tear roll off his cheek. He went and sat next to him and held him in his arms. Jamie started crying in his shoulder.

"Shh...hey what's going on? Why are you crying?" Jack asked Jamie. He hated seeing Jamie like this.

Jamie calmed down and explained the weird mirror thing and how it makes him feel. "It happened a few times already. But this time...when I was back to normal...it hurt. I tried not to cry but..." He said the last sentence quietly.

"Lets get you to North. I bet he knows what's happening." Jamie nodded and they stood up. Jamie thought for a second while he put on his jacket. "Do you like me? 'Cause you were the one who kissed me."

Jack cursed himself. He should have known that. Jamie couldn't possibly forget that they almost had sex a few minutes ago. "Umm, no I don't. I think that Pitch did something to you. Gave you powers or something."

"I'm pretty sure this is Pitch's doing, but I know that you're lying to me. When I looked at you, there was pure determination. And after I snapped out of my weird thing, you didn't care that you kissed me. I can tell when people lie to me. I don't know how, but I know." Jamie said proudly.

"Fine... I do like you." Jack said rubbing the back of his head. "But I know you like me too."

Jamie's face dropped "Where did you get that from? I only kissed you back because of my problem."

"I heard your conversation with Claude when I left you room yesterday." Jack said flatly. Jamie stared at Jack unbelievably.

"You what?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He yelped, holding his hands up.

Jamie sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything up to 'Oh Claude, you stupid pervert! Stop it! How am I going to hide these hickeys?'" Jack said.

"So you heard Claude say that I liked you." Then it hit Jamie. "Oh crap. What the hell am I going to tell Claude?"

"Why are you with him anyway?" He asked with a look of distaste on his face. "You like me."

"I liked you."

"Aw, come on! I know you like me! You know you like me! Your stupid boyfriend even knows you like me! He even admitted that!" Jack yelled, getting mad.

"FINE! I still like you! What the hell do you want me to do?! What do you expect me to do?! Dump my boyfriend because my former crush says he likes me too?! That's not how it usually works! And even if I did, it wouldn't work out anyway! I would grow old and die! Or die from a heart attack or get run over by a truck! And you'll still be young, free and immortal!" Jamie yelled so loud that he grabbed at his throat and started coughing. Good thing his mom is at work and Sophie is at her friends house. Jack felt bad about making Jamie yell and get mad like that. He was going to apologize until the door opened.

Claude walked into Jamie's room and when he saw Jamie coughing violently, he ran to him. "Jamie, you alright? What the hell is going on here?"

"Great. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, ready to choke him.

Claude glared at him and walked up to Jack so that he was in his personal space. "I forgot to give my boyfriend's textbook I was holding to him." Claude said, holding out Jamie's textbook out. "What the fuck are you doing here? And why the hell are you are you shirtless." He asked angrily.

"What the hell does it look like? I was about to have sex with your boyfriend." He said, not caring about him anymore.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled trying to go to Claude.

Claude stared at him with a very shocked look on his face. The shocked look turned to hurt as he looked at Jamie. Jack almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"...Y-yes. But its not what it looks like!" Jamie said, but Claude immediately turned around and punched Jack in the face. After a few seconds, Jamie's bedroom turned into an arena. "Stop! Stop it!" Jamie yelled trying to get Claude off of Jack, but was elbowed in the nose when Claude lifted his fist to punch Jack.

Jamie's nose was bleeding like crazy and Jack got really mad. He flew carrying Claude with him by the neck. Claude screamed and tried to get out of his grip. "Ahh." He heard Jamie groan. He looked down at him. When Jamie looked at the two in the air he yelled in a very weird voice. Like he did when he was not himself. "Jack, Claude stop! Get down here now!"

Jamie covered his mouth after the words came out. Claude stopped fighting. Jack felt something surge through his body and he felt a very strong urge to do whatever Jamie says. He let go of Claude, who fell on the floor, but quickly got up and stood straight. Jack flew down immediately. Both of them were standing in front of Jamie, both looking like they were awaiting orders. Jamie was still clutching his lips. Jack tried to move, talk, do something, but his body and mouth wouldn't move at all. All he and Claude could do was look at Jamie. Jamie removed his hands and wiped the blood off his face. He tested his voice trying to see if it sounds weird. Jack really needed to take Jamie away to North. Now. Jamie looked at Jack and Claude. "Why do you to have to be idiots?" He asked. Jack and Claude didn't move. "Stop staring at me." He said in the weird voice. Jamie again covered his mouth. Jack felt him gain control of his body and was able to move. It seemed to be the same with Claude. Claude looked at Jack and tried to punch him again.

"Stop, it now before I wring your neck!" Jamie said in a very scary, demonic voice. Jamie's look changed to Pitch's for a second and he looked back to normal.

Claude's fist paused in the air, he looked absolutely terrified. Jack couldn't blame him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Claude yelled.

Jamie sighed. "Look I can explain. Me acting weird. Me and Jack kissing, I can expl-"

Jamie was cut off by Claude. "I don't want to hear it! You cheated on me, somethings happening to you and you're a freak! We're done." Claude said angrily. He started walking towards the door.

Jamie was on the verge of crying. Jack wanted to freeze Claude but realized that wouldn't make anything better. "No. Claude look, it's my fault." Jack said. Claude looked back. He was going to go on but was stopped by Jamie.

"No, it's alright. If he doesn't want to listen, it's his choice. I don't want to date assholes who don't let me talk. Lets go to North." He said hoarsely. Claude's angry expression turned to guilt as he saw Jamie on the floor with a bloody nose, red eyes, tears running down his cheeks and the devastated look on his face. He did that. He was going to say sorry but he held back, knowing he already said a lot of hurtful things. Jamie is having problems he should help fix them. But it was too late.

With a guilty look, he left his now ex-boyfriend's room.

Jack sighed and looked at Jamie. "Look. I'm sor-"

"I know. Can we go?" Jack nodded. He picked up his hoodie and put it on. He grabbed a snow globe from his pocket and tossed it in the air. The magical portal burst in color. Jamie tried to walk through but groaned painfully and clutched at his stomach. Jack frowned and picked Jamie up. Jamie was heating up. Not like fever heating up but like, microwave heating up. The frost on Jack's sweater started to melt. He hoped that North could help Jamie. He walked through the portal.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Pitch yelled loudly in frustration. "Curse you old man!" He yelled as he felt Manny winning over Jamie's body. He tattooed his heart with darkness that night in Jamie's room. Manny is slowly erasing the tattoo. "The boy will be mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR CONFUSED PEEPS!: Ok! So basically, both Manny and Pitch are fighting for Jamie's body. And Jamie is feeling it and is having weird side effects.
> 
> YAY! I am done with chapter three! YAY! So if y'all be like "Where are the Guardians?!" Don't worry munchiez. They'll be in the next chapter! Alright then I am done here. Arsenal is gone now! ;)


	4. Jamie burns up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is at the North Pole and he's glowing pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINZ! Hmmm... Imma call y'all that now. YAY! OK, lets get to the main reason why you're here... meeeeeee! jokes! LA LA LA
> 
> OK! I would like to thank Miss Geoffery Chaucer for reviewing! Hug your computer for me. Thank u! I'm sorry for taking long, I'm not the fasted typer and my parents and little brother keep on hogging my computer. I got this thang for my B-day while my parents both have iPads. ENOUGH OF MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS! Y'all here to read Bennefrost. Here you go!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Do I really have too? Like, y'all Jackaboos be like "Why the hell y'all put the damn disclaimer?! We already know you don't own this. No need to rub it in your own face!"... Do the owners post Fanfiction? DK! READ ON ALREADY! WHY DA HELL Y'ALL BE READING THIS AND NOT MAH FANFiCTiON?!

Jamie Burns Up

When Jack's bare feet touched the floor of North's office, frost spread around his feet.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked Jamie, softly.

"Yeah." Jamie groaned. "You can put me down, now."

Jack blushed and set Jamie down on the floor. When Jamie's feet touched the ground, all the frost that was on the floor melted quickly. Jamie stumbled a bit, but Jack had his strong arms wrapped safely around Jamie's waist. Jamie felt like he'd been hit by a bus. He fell into Jack's cold chest.

Jack smiled sweetly. He shouldn't smile, considering that Jamie's nose is bloody, he is in a lot of pain and just got his heart broken. But he couldn't help it. Jamie looks so cute in his arms. Even with all the blood on his face. "Guess you're not better." Jack smirked.

Jamie chuckled and put his arms around Jack's neck for support. He groaned and shut his eyes in pain. When he opened his eyes, Jack couldn't help but get lost in Jamie's bright, hazel eyes. Jamie stared at Jack and Jack started leaning down to capture the shorter teen's perfect lips. Jamie did the same.

Jamie pulled away and sighed heavily. "I just had a tragic heart break. What are you doing?" He asked, looking at Jack through his long, uneven hair.

Jack smiled. "Now you're single." He said. He leaned in again, trying to kiss Jamie.

Jamie backed his head away from Jack's, earning a whimper from the winter spirit while he tried to get to Jamie's lips. "I am very sad." Jamie pouted cutely.

"Then let me make you feel better." Jack whispered in his ear. He tried to kiss him again, but he leaned his head more away. Jack started whining and pulled Jamie closer.

But Jamie simply said, "My face is bloody."

Jack groaned. "Now you're just being mean. Kiss me already." He said. He put his hand behind Jamie head and pulled Jamie into a soft kiss. They kiss gently for a minute, then Jack lifted Jamie in the air and trailed his fingers up Jamie's shirt. Jamie wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and put his arms around Jack's neck. Jack moved his arms so that he was gripping Jamie's nice, round ass, earning a squeak from Jamie

In all of Jack's three hundred years of life, aside from being seen for the first time, this was the best moment of all of it. Jack was new at this, but he saw other people do it before. He moved his head like the teens did. Jamie was obviously not new to kissing. Well duh, he and Claude were always eating each others faces off. Has Jamie ever been with someone else other than Claude? He pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment.

Jamie was so warm. His mouth, his breath, his whole body. So warm. So warm. So...hot. Very hot. Jack's eyes snapped open and he pulled away. His lips burned. Jamie's skin was burning. Jack dropped Jamie.

"Ah! That burned."

"Sorry! I don't kno-" He didn't get to finish, because he doubled over groaning loudly.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled. He tried to touch Jamie but yelped and clutched his hand as his skin touched Jamie's. Jamie was getting hotter and he was glowing pink.

Jamie was in a lot of pain. He was basically screaming. The temperature was rising. Jack looked around North's office and saw all of North's ice toys melting, making puddles around the office. Some of the water rolled towards Jamie and then boiled and steamed. He looked outside the window and saw that the frost and snow was melting. Jack tried to lower the temperature, but it was too hot for Jack to concentrate.

Jack was sweating like he was melting. "I'll get North!" Jack gasped. He flew towards the door, hoping North didn't leave or anything. When Jack opened the doors, to his luck, he came face to face with North and the rest of the Guardians.

"What in the name of Mother Nature is going on?!" North yelled.

Tooth fluttered next to North. "It became really hot and we saw the room glowing pink!" She said. "Then someone screamed. Jack was that you? Are you alright? Why is the room glowing? Did you light the office on fire? What did we tell you about fire!"

Jack ignored Tooth and grabbed North by the collar of his huge, red jacket, and dragged him inside the office. "What are you doing?" North yelled, surprised by Jack's strength.

Jack led North to Jamie. Jack felt like he was going to faint because of the immense heat. But he was going to stay strong until he saw Jamie through.

North gasped when he saw Jamie on the floor, glowing and in pain. "Fix him!" Jack yelled, getting frustrated.

North tried to carry him but was burned by Jamie's skin

Tooth was nearly crying, seeing Jamie in so much pain.

Bunnymund wanted to help, but he didn't want his fur to burst in flames.

Sandy had an idea. He grabbed some dream sand and flew over to Jamie's pain filled form. He sprinkled it on his face. Jamie stopped groaning and squirming. The temperature seemed to go back to normal. Ice stopped melting. Jamie stopped glowing.

Jack lifted Jamie and put Jamie on North's desk. Jack had tears in his eyes. When the fell out, they froze and crack on the floor.

"What is happening to Jamie, Jack?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked at North, completely ignoring Bunny. "Help him." He pleaded.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Didn't you see him in pain?!" Jack yelled in frustration. "He burns like an oven! HELP HIM!"

North was taken aback by Jack's outburst. But he understood his frustration. He started checking Jamie. "I do not get it," North said as he finished checking Jamie, "he is surrounded by magic. Two types to be exact."

"How can you be so sure?" Tooth asked, fluttering next to Jamie, cleaning the blood off of Jamie's face.

"I can sense it coming off him. Darkness and Love."

"Darkness..." Jack whispered. "I think its Pitch!" He called out.

Right as the words slipped off his tongue, a bright, silver light came from the globe room. They all ran out of North's puddle filled office and saw Manny's bright moonlight lighting the whole room up.

"Hello, my children." Manny said in their minds. "Dear Jack, you are correct, this is the work of Pitch."

"I'll kill him!" Jack yelled as he made his way to the windows to go to Pitch's lair.

"Wait." Jack stopped and looked at the moon. "It is... also my fault."

Everyone had confused faces on. Jamie was in pain because of the person that is trying to protect people like him. Jack's confused face turned to rage.

"WHY THE HE-"

"Let me finish." Jack had no choice but to be quiet. "Pitch has taken...a liking towards young Jamie. Much like your liking towards him, Jack."

Jack blushed as the Guardians stared at him. Manny continued. "Pitch wants Jamie for his own property." At that point, Jack's blood was...boiling? Freezing? "But I'm afraid that once he knows what Jamie is capable of, he will take advantage of that capability."

"What Jamie is capable of?" Said Bunny.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

Sandy seemed to be the only one who understood.

"Jamie has the capability of being the most powerful spirit." Said Manny. He paused so that they can take in all this new information. "Jack...when you watched Jamie and his lover, Claude, embrace each other that one night, you weren't the only audience." Manny explained what happened that night in Jamie's room, which stirred some stomachs and made Jack very mad. Manny also explained what Jamie's side effects were. "I plan on making Jamie a spirit. A Guardian. Probably the most powerful spirit to ever live. But in the process of removing the evil which Pitch placed on dear Jamie's pure heart, he got severely injured inside."

"Why did it cause him pain?" Asked North.

"Pitch was also fighting hard to keep his evil tattooed on his heart."

Jack was ready to burst. He wanted Pitch dead. He was going to pay him a visit, soon. He hurt his Jamie. Wait, when did Jamie become his? When he kissed back for real?

When Jack realized that Jamie will become immortal, he was happy dancing inside. Jamie can be his for all eternity!

Jack was grinning like an idiot while North, Bunnymund, and Tooth were looking shocked. Sandy had a satisfied look on his face.

Sandy had a picture of a watch and a finger pointing at the watch.

"When?" Manny said. "When Jamie gets well. I've successfully erased that ghastly tattoo and he will receive no more pain. He is slowly healing. Though, I've called Apollonir, Spirit of healing, just in case.

With that, Manny's light left. The Guardians put Jamie in one of the sleeping quarters in the Workshop, waiting for Apollonir. Jack stayed at Jamie's side, waiting for Jamie to wake so he can put a smile on his face. Jack loved a lot of things about Jamie. Especially his ability to move on quickly. Jamie has been known for moving on, not dwelling on things. Jack hoped that Jamie would move on quickly from his breakup with Claude and be with him.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Pitch sat in the shadows of the Guardians Globe Room. "Most powerful Spirit alive, eh?" Pitch said stroking his chin. "Now he will be of more use to me. Not only will he be my sex slave, he'll be my key to taking over the world. Who knew you could use love for evil?" He disappeared with a loud, maniacal laugh, sending Jamie another personal nightmare, starring himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY CHICKEN MCNIGGLETS! If you know who says that, review your answer! If you get it right... I'll follow and favorite you? I don't know. I just want to see if any of y'all watch her videos. Yes its a she. If you get it right I'll be so happy.
> 
> ANYWAY! How do you guys feel about a fic where Jamie's a demigod? If you like this idea, PM me or review! If I get 5 reviews or PM's, I'll see what I can do. And if you're interested, review which MALE god shall be Jamie's father. Its a male because Jamie doesn't have a father in the movie. I wanted him to be a child of Aphrodite, though. But then I realized that he has a single mother. Why can't he have a single father?! UGHHH! OH WELL! See y'all later! Bye chickadees! Lets all be Pretty! REST IN PEACE SILENA BEAUREGARD! Arsenal is pretty! ;)


	5. Pink...Everything's Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie doesn't dwell on his past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINZ! I am soooooo sorry! I feel so unsexy right now. I really have no excuse for not updating in, like, how many months? Oh well! On with the show! 
> 
> OH MAH GAWD! Theres gonna be a lot of fluffy num num goodness in this chapter. BENNEFROST 4EVA!
> 
> Disclaimer: Do ah look like ah own this?
> 
> Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang: Do My Thang by Miley Cyrus

Pink...Everything's Pink

North had moved Jamie to one of the personal sleeping quarters, seeing that Jamie will soon be one of them. He, like Jack, had no Palace like Tooth's or a Warren like Bunny. Though Jack told him that he was planning on creating a ice Palace a few miles away from the Workshop.

Well of course, if Jamie first agrees to be a Spirit, then the room will be his permanently, or until he can build his own, personal castle or mansion or whatever he wanted. Manny gave him a hint on what kind of spirit Jamie will be, so North made sure to get his room all nice and pretty...like REAL pretty. The magic he gets off of Jamie is a type of love magic. So...yeah.

North was in his office, having fun coming up with new toy ideas. He was sketching one of his ideas when the moonlight lit from the globe room brightly.

He abandoned his sketches and ran out of his Office, pushing the clumsy little elves out of the way. He passed Phil the yeti, who was painting a bunch of wooden dolls with orange dresses.

"I don't like color of dress. Make purple." He said as he passed. Phil looked at the doll he was currently painting and looked off to the side where an army of orange dolls were standing and he gave a loud groan.

He reached the spot where the light was shining and greeted his old friend. He spread his arms with a smile on his face. "Ah, Manny! How are-"

"North," Manny cut him off. "I need to tell you something."

North's smile disappeared.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Jack held Jamie's hand waiting for him to wake up. Apollonir appeared and checked Jamie, saying he should wake up after a few hours.

Jack stayed with Jamie the whole time

He was dozing off when Jack felt Jamie's hand tense and heard him gasp. He looked at him and saw him wide awake with sweat rolling down his face.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, concerned.

Jamie calmed down and squeezed Jack's hand. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

Jack growled. "Pitch." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Jamie asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. "You wanna talk about your nightmare?"

Jack saw Jamie look hesitant. "Uh... Maybe later...'kay?" Jack nodded.

Jamie looked around the room. "Um, where are we?"

Jack's face instantly lit up as he flashed his pearly whites. "We're at the Workshop."

Jamie looked around the room again.

"This the infirmary or something? It's...very big." He asked. The room was large. Like really large. Across the room, there was a large mirror and a large, pink desk with a bunch of colognes and jewelry spread over it. He looked to his left and saw a large, pink couch in the corner facing the wall, and on the wall was the most largest flatscreen TV he'd ever seen...and it was laced in pink. He looked at the walls and saw that it was also pink, he looked closely and saw that there was tiny, hot pink hearts on it. He looked down and saw that the blankets were pink too...and his pillows were big, pink and fluffy. He looked down on the floor and saw that it was carpeted and, you guessed it, pink. He was wearing a loose, thin T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants, which were also pink.

"Um, no. It's your room." Jack said.

"Why is everything pink?" Jamie asked. "Wait, did you say 'my room'?"

"Oh...uh...right. You don't know yet. Right." Jack said,

"I don't know what?" Jamie asked, very confused.

Jack chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I think it's better that we talk to Manny or North about it. I'm not completely sure about what's going to happen to you."

"'What's going to happen to me.'" Jamie repeated. "What's going to happen to me?"

Jamie started panicking which made Jack start to panic. "No! Nothing is going to happen to you." He went to hug Jamie close to his cold chest. He wanted Jamie to know that he was safe with him. He wanted Jamie to call his arms home. Jamie started crying against Jack's chest. He kissed Jamie's forehead. "I'm never, EVER, going to let anything happen to you...promise." He whispered in his ear.

Jamie stopped crying and looked up at Jack, his beautiful eyes glassy and red from crying, but no matter, Jamie will always be beautiful to him. Jamie sniffed and wiped his eyes against Jack's frost covered hoodie. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack." Jamie said, voice barely a whisper. But Jack heard every word.

He laid down beside Jamie and covered them both with the thick, pink blanket. He looked down at Jamie who looked very comfortable in his arms. Jamie looked up and Jack gently kissed Jamie's lips. Warmth instantly ran through his being as he kissed the boy in his arms. He noticed that he didn't taste like watermelon. They stay that way until the need for air won out. "I don't make promises I can't keep. I make promises that I do keep. Which is why I'm promising you that nothing will happen to you."

Jamie was silent for a while. "Do you love me?"

Jack was taken aback from his question. "Of course."

Jamie got up and got on top of him and started straddling his hips. "Say you want me."

"What?" He asked, a little shocked. "You're still like this?!"

"No... I just want to hear you say it. I wanna feel loved. After what happened with Claude..." Jamie said, closing his eyes.

"...Alright then." Jack flipped them so he was on top of Jamie. He started kissing and sucking Jamie's neck. "I want you." He whispered.

"Say you need me." Jamie moaned.

He moved his lips to Jamie's. "God...I...need you... Always." He moaned between kisses.

He started lifting up Jamie's T-shirt and successfully removed the T-shirt and discarded the thin fabric somewhere on the carpeted floor. He sat up and removed his own hoodie and went to kiss the boy under him again until he tackled him.

They fell on the other side of the king sized bed with Jamie on top of Jack. Jack moaned loudly as he felt the curve of Jamie's round butt push up against his hard, clothed member. Jack's eyes went to look down and groaned as he saw that he had a very large looking penis tent. His eyes roamed up to Jamie's toned chest, which didn't help his problem. His eyes roamed to Jamie's face when he heard him chuckle. Damn, he was caught with a very obvious boner AND ogling over Jamie's body. "You want me to help you out with that." He asked huskily, which made him shiver and made his hard cock jump in his tight pants. His dick was starting to hurt with it being pushed against his really tight pants. He nodded, mouth hanging open slightly.

Jack's hands roamed their way down his sides down to the waistbands of both of the yoga pants and his boxers. He started pulling them down. He pulled the back of the pants down to the end of Jamie's ass. He made sure that Jamie member was covered. Jamie squeaked as he gripped his ass. Jack smiled as his hands circled his round ass.

"How the hell is your ass so freaking big?" He sighed. Jamie laughed.

"That's what most of the guys at my school ask me." Said Jamie. "Well when Claude wasn't around."

Jack's hands stop circulating and his smile disappeared at the mention of that bastard.

Jamie, who noticed this, reassured him. "Don't worry, Jack. It still sort of stings...but I'll get over it. I can't believe he called me those things..." He said looking off to the side. His unclothed ass sat on Jack's still rock hard member and he yelped while Jack moaned. His dick was basically in his ass. Jamie sat back up. "Uh sorry..."

"It's fine." Jack groaned.

Jamie pulled his pants up and laid down beside Jack. Jack groaned loudly.

"Later, Snowballs." Jamie said. Jack chuckled. "...Um Jack? You wouldn't call me those things...right?"

Jack instantly looked at Jamie and grabbed his hand. "Of course not. I'm hurt that you're asking, 'cause you know that I would never do anything to hurt you... I love you."

Jamie had tears in his eyes. "I...love you too." He whispered.

Jack crawled on top of Jamie and kissed him passionately. They stay that way until the doors open and a loud screech echoed into the room. Jack glared at what interrupted them. He saw Tooth staring at them with her mouth open wide. She covered her eyes and started breathing heavily. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She repeated.

Jamie got up and grabbed his discarded shirt and tossed Jack his hoodie. "Sorry 'bout that Tooth." Jamie apologized.

Tooth opened her eyes when their half nakedness was covered. Jack was glaring at her hard. Things were just about to get interesting.

'Well damn, now I know how Claude felt that night I barged in.' He thought.

"Uh... North w-wants to see the both of y-you." She said, her cheeks turning red. "I-I'm going now." She said. She turned around but paused. She turned back to the boys and yelled: "USE PROTECTION!" Which shocked both boys.

She turned again and was stopped when Jack spoke up. "Hey Tooth." She looks at the spirit in question. "It would be nice if you didn't tell anyone."

She nodded quickly and fluttered quickly out the door.

"Um...well ok! Let me change now." Jamie said. "Is there any other clothes for me to wear."

Jack got off the bed and walked behind Jamie and wrapped his arms around his waist. "There's a closet full of clothes in that door." He used Jamie's finger to point to the set of double doors next to the large mirror. He put his chin on Jamie's neck. He turned Jamie so that they were looking at each other. "Why do I have to leave. Why can't I watch you change." He asked, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. He let his hands wander up Jamie's shirt.

Jamie chuckled. "'Cause, one thing will lead to another and North will come here and drag you out of the room by your ear."

Jack mocked an offended look. "Why not you?" He joked.

"'Cause I'm the pretty little angel, loved by everyone, the 'Last Light' as you guys put it." Jamie said, giving Jack the most innocent face Jack had ever seen.

Jack groaned. "Fine... But you better wear something extra sexy!"

Jamie chuckled, pecked Jack's cheek and walked towards the door that Jack pointed to.

Jack walked towards the door. When he closed the door, he heard Jamie say 'whoa'.


	6. Stupid Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hates Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINZ! Surprisies! Two chapters! Hope that covers all that being late thang.
> 
> Song I Listen To While Writing This Thang: Sirens by Cher Lloyd

Stupid Cupid

Jamie's mouth fell agape as he stared at North's definition of a closet. It was gigantic. Was that a...escalator? There was a second floor? It was like a mini mall in here. "Well damn." He whispered.

He walked deeper in and looked up. There were more than two floors. He looked around the floor he was currently on. It seemed it was only for T-shirts and jackets. Nothing else.

He ran his hands through the first rack of shirts and chose a tight fitting purple T that said 'I Know You Want This' in baby blue.

He wandered over to the jackets and instantly chose one of those thick jackets jocks wear. It was purple and in the back it said '23'. It was one size too big but he wore it any way.

He went on the escalator and saw that there were three floors. The second floor was for pants and jeans. He picked out a simple pair of light grey skinny jeans and grabbed a pair of boxers. He shed the yoga pants and the boxers he was wearing and put on the new pair and put on the really tight pair of jeans. He found a mirror and his eyes wandered to his lower regions. Everyone always said his ass was huge. But he didn't really care to see for himself. Now he knew what they were talking about. His ass, like, pops out. And with the skinny jeans on, he knew why the girls at his school asked him how he got his ass to pop out.

He went to the last floor. It was shoes. He saw a pair of new combat boots and picked those. He grabbed some socks and put them on. He put the end of the jeans over the shoes. He looked over to a mirror and approved. It was then that he noticed that the weird mirror thing wasn't happening.

After he was done dressing himself, he went to the desk with the jewelry and cologne all over it. He sprayed a little of the non strong ones. It smelled like cinnamon. His eyes wandered to the drawers. He licked his lips. They didn't taste like watermelon anymore. He opened one of them and saw that it was full of the same Chapstick he had at home. One time, his lips were dry and it was irritating, so he bought some watermelon tasting Chapstick. He kissed Claude with it on and Claude said he should wear it often.

When he put some on, he looked at the mirror and something caught his eye: his eyes. Instead of their usual hazel color, they were violet. He stared at his eyes until the smell of one of the colognes made him sneeze. His hair changed color from blonde to black to ginger then back to brown. His now violet eyes widened. North. He needed to talk to North.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Jack was making his way to North's office. He was annoyed that he and Jamie didn't get to do anything. Elves came up to him to offer him some cookies, but he froze any that came close to him.

He reached the office and open the door. As he walked in, he saw North was standing and speaking quietly with a blonde, shirtless boy who looked 18. The weird thing about him? He had massive, blinding white wings. He had a bow and arrows slung on his back.

"You wanted me?"

They pause and look over to him. "Ah, Jack. I did not exactly want you. Where is Jamie." North said in his thick Russian accent.

"Yes I want to see this Jamie." The blonde said.

Jack instantly thought this guy was trouble. He was handsome. He could take Jamie away from him. Not going to happen. "Who's the pretty boy?" He asked bitterly. Ok maybe that was uncalled for.

North was about to tell him something but Pretty Boy spoke up. "Actually, the one you call Jamie is the pretty boy. I am Cupid."

What did he call Jamie. He was about to yell but the door opened. Cupid's eyes moved to the source and he whistled. Jack turned and saw Jamie in the most tightest pair of jeans. His eyes wandered up and he looked sexy in that jacket. His shirt said 'I Know You Want This'. He did want that. His hair was messy and covering his eyes. The most sexiest bed head he'd ever seen. He was holding one of the frozen elves and looking sadly at it.

"Jack, why did you freeze them for?" He asked. "You're a big meanie." He ran his hands over the frozen elf and his hand glowed pink. The ice started to melt. The elf sneezed and cuddled close to Jamie for warmth.

Jack looked behind Jamie and saw that all the elves he froze were lying in puddles.

Jamie started tickling the elf in his arms and it laughed. "Yeah, Jack's a big meanie isn't he?" The elf gave him a soggy chocolate chip cookie. "Aw, thank you." He said, grabbing the cookie and put it on the table.

Jack pictured a baby with white hair in Jamie's arms. He shook his head.

Jamie set the elf on the ground and it hugged his leg then wobbled away.

"So this is Jamie." Said Cupid. He walked up to Jamie and held out his hand, flashing a bright smile. Jack's blood boiled. "I am Cupid, spirit of love." He said, brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of his face, making sure to flex his muscular arm.

"Jamie." He grasped Cupid's hand and shook. Cupid placed a hand around Jamie's back and on his hip, pressing his bare side to Jamie's. He placed a wing around Jamie's shoulders. Cupid was about a head taller than Jamie.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Jack yelled, walking towards them. Jamie moved Cupid's wings and his arm.

"Um...yeah." Jamie said awkwardly. He turned to North. "North, you wanted to see me?"

North walked forward and laid his large hands on his shoulders. "I have news for you, young Jamie." He led Jamie to a seat. Before Jamie could sit, Jack sat first and sat Jamie on his laps. He gave a glare in Cupid's direction. The love spirit glared back and went to stand next to North. "Jamie, how should I say this." He said scratching his chin.

Cupid decided to help. "You're a spirit now."

"What?!" Jamie yelled. He got up and off of Jack's laps. "I'm a spirit?!"

North glared at Cupid. "Thank you Cupid." The spirit in question simply smirked. "Calm down, Jamie. I can explain."

He explained what Manny told them.

Jamie fell into Jack's laps, eyes wide open. "Is that why my eyes are violet?" He asked

"Your eyes are what." Jack said. He grabbed Jamie's face and looked at his eyes. They were violet. He must've been too distracted to notice.

"Yes." North said. "There is more. Manny and I talked privately. He said you are Spirit of Charms and Beauty. He told me that you would have died if he hadn't changed you."

Jack hadn't thought about how Jamie would think of this. He wasn't necessarily taking it well. He was breathing hard. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering reassuring things in his ears.

Jamie stood up and yelled, which surprised them. "So I don't have a say in this! In MY life!" He yelled in that weird way again. Like there are five of him and they are speaking all at the same time. His brown hair changed to black to ginger to pink and continued to change color. Pink flames burst from his hands. His hair changed back to brown as he fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Ow... That hurt." He said.

"Jamie!" Jack said as he got Jamie to stand.

The door opened and Tooth, Sandy and Bunny fell through the door and onto the floor. Sandy sat up on Tooth's back and waved his tiny, golden hands.

"Uh hey, mates." Bunny said getting Tooth and Sandy off of him.

Tooth fluttered her wings nervously. Baby Tooth came from behind her Queen and fluttered to Jack.

Jack got Jamie up and made sure he was ok.

"What was that." Jamie asked.

"You're the Spirit of Beauty, you can change your appearance." Cupid said, stepping forward and leading him out of the office, allowing the Guardians to follow. "Your anger channeled your beauty and created flames from it. As for your voice, you are also the Spirit of Charms. So you can charm people with your voice, it makes your voice sound weird. It's been a while since I've seen a speaker of charms."

"You have to keep emotions in check, Jamie." North said, stepping beside him. "You have to learn to control powers. Which is why I summoned Cupid. To help you."

Jamie was silent taking in the new information. "I wasn't even mad. I don't know where that came from." He walked away from the two spirits and walked to Jack and hugged him, nuzzling his head into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and kissed his forehead, which earned weird looks from Cupid and Bunny seeming they have no idea with them. North thought that they were like brothers. Sandy knew from their dreams. Tooth knew because she witnessed it.

But Jack couldn't bring himself to care about anything other that the teen in his arms.

Jamie looked up at Jack. "What about Sophie? My mom? My friends, family?"

Bunny came behind Jamie and put his paw on his shoulder. "Sophie and your friends believe right? We can get them to believe in you, and they'll see you." He said, trying to lighten his mood. Jamie buried his face deeper into Jack's hoodie.

"But my mom. How will they tell her. They'll sound crazy. She loves me so much. I don't want her to think that I disappeared off the face of the earth. I don't..." He sighed heavily.

"We'll come up with something." Jack whispered in his ear. He tilted his chin so he was looking up at him. He slowly kissed him, which earned a sigh from Baby Tooth. He tasted like watermelon again. When they parted he turned towards North, who's eyes were wide with surprise. So much for being brothers. "Right North?"

"It is...possible. But we are not allowed to interfere with adults." North said.

Jack didn't care. He was going to do anything for Jamie. Anything.

"Now," North started, "Why don't you and Cupid start training."

Jamie turned around, still in Jack's arms. "If it's fine with you, Cupid, I'm... Not feeling well now. Can we train later?"

"Of course."Cupid said.

Jack lifted Jamie up bridal style and carried him to his pink room. He turned around and looked at Sandy. "Sandy, can you make sure Jamie doesn't get nightmares anymore?"

Sandy looked confused, Jack was too. He knew Sandy always made sure that everyone had good dreams or no dreams at all. That meant Pitch was sending it personally. This was going to stop.

They reach Jamie's room and Jack laid him down on the bed. Jamie removed his jacket and shirt, along with his shoes and socks. Jack's eyes ran over his bare chest, staying there longer than he wanted them to. He was stalking towards the door, hoping Jamie would ask him to stay with him.

"Jack." Jamie said. Jack spun around hoping for the best. "Can you...uh...sleep with me?" Jack was instantly next to Jamie with his hoodie off. They laid sideways, facing each other. Jamie laid his head down on Jack's cold chest. Jack played with Jamie's brown hair, twisting it around his pale fingers. He fell asleep, covered with the surprisingly comfortable warmth from Jamie. Unknown to them that a shadow had been watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good cheese! My brain went overload. Hopes you likes. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to, ya know. Let me know if there are any errors. Thanx y'all. Bye bye!


	7. Cookie Dough Thang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jamie have some fun with cookie dough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! Hooray for new update! I'm on a roll. This chapter is dedicated to all mah cookie dough eaters. And to all the chocoholics out there. Eat on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN THIS ALL! WE'RE MAKING A MOVIE WITH TONS OF BENNEFROST. Yeah right. What ever! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!
> 
> Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang: Body Party by Ciara

Cookie Dough Thang

Pitch Black sat on his throne made of nightmare sand. Jamie. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Those words. Most powerful spirit. A spirit of Beauty and Charms. A Speaker of Charms. How will he get Jamie to do what he wants If he can easily control anyone with the mere power of his voice? He can try to poison his heart again, but then Manny would interfere again. But, if he transfers a lot more amount of darkness than before, there would be the chance that Jamie will die. Being a spirit didn't mean you can't die.

"Yes!" Pitch yelled triumphantly. Manny would never do anything to hurt his precious children, his Guardians. He'll have to save his energy for the plan. Soon, he'll have the world and that boy. Soon, he'll have that boy bend over for him. He'll make him beg for his cock. He'll make him beg for his ass to be pounded. His cock jumped in his robes just thinking about it. Pitch wasn't sure which he was more excited for, gaining control of the world or having his large cock in that sexy boy's hopefully tight ass. He started stroking his large member, imagining a certain spirit of Beauty shoving it down his throat. He'll make him scream for more.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"MORE!" Jamie screamed as he ran as Jack chased him from the air. They were waiting in the training room for Cupid to start Jamie's training until Jack froze an innocent elf. Jamie picked it up and glared at Jack as he unfroze the elf. He shot a pink spark Jack's way. One thing led to another and they started training on their own. Jack happily obliged and shot a wall of sharp icicles from his staff Jamie's way. Jamie was still running until he turned and shot pink fireballs out of his hands, turning the icicles into useless water. The water soaked his shirt and face.

Jack busted out laughing in the air, clutching his stomach. Jamie steamed off the water and glared at Jack. He turned out on his heel and started walking away. Jack instantly stopped and flew after Jamie. He caught up with him and turned him around.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you." He said. Jamie glared at him hard. If looks could kill...well, he would've been dead a long time ago. But suddenly, Jamie flashed a sexy smile and his violet eyes sparkled.

Jack was instantly mesmerized. Jamie left his line of sight but his picture was still imprinted in his mind. Sexy. All he could do was ogle at Jamie's picture. Jamie. Jamie. He closed his eyes and Jamie was bending to his lower regions. He was untying the fabric that kept his pants up. His dick was free. He looked down and Jamie was holding his dick in his hand. Mouth getting closer...closer...closer...

"AGHHH!" He yelled as Jamie dumped soggy cookie dough on top of his head, covering him from head to toe with the thick substance. Jack wiped the cookie dough from his eyes and turned around. That sexy bastard!

Jamie used his beauty powers to make him mesmerized while he traveled to the bakery and got a big sized bowl filled with cookie dough. Jamie dropped the bowl clutching his sides as he laughed very hard. He walked towards Jack and licked some cookie dough off of his lips. Jack started laughing at Jamie's prank. Payback was a bitch. But seeing Jamie like this and lick him like that was totally worth it. But, being the trickster he is, no one ever got away with pranking him. Not even Jamie.

Jack spread his arms and walked towards Jamie. "No. No, no, nooo, no!" Jamie said, backing away. He ran away to the other side of the room. Aw. How cute. He thinks he can escape. Jack flew up in the air and landed in front of Jamie. Jamie stopped and Jack hugged him with all the dough, making sure to cover Jamie with as much cookie dough as he can. Jamie yelped and laughed. "Stop!" Jamie laughed, trying to get away. But Jack shut him up with a kiss.

They parted and Jamie licked some dough off of Jack's cheek. Jack returned the favor, licking some off of his nose. They both laughed. But Jamie pushed Jack away gently when they heard footsteps. Jack groaned.

North entered the large room with Cupid trailing behind. "Jamie, you are her- Why are you covered in cookie dough?"

"Are you ready to train- and you are covered in cookie dough." Cupid said, face in his hand.

Jamie threw Jack a playful glare. "I'll go change then we'll start." Jamie walked past Cupid and North. Cupid ran his finger through Jamie's dough covered cheek and licked it. "Uh, ok." Jamie said awkwardly.

Jack glared at Cupid. After Jamie left to change, Jack decided to go change too. "Jack." Jack turned around to face Cupid. "Don't mess with Jamie's powers. They are very powerful. You probably couldn't handle it. That's why I'm here."

Jack glared at him more. He was very close to freezing his wing and tearing them off. "He's right Jack. Jamie is like Cupid. They are both of the love element." North said.

Jack scowled. "Fine. But I'm going to watch from the sidelines." North nodded and exited the room. Jack glared at Cupid again. "You can train him. But his ass is for me to fuck." He smirked as Cupid glared at him. He then left to change into one of his many hoodies.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

When Jack came back into the training room, all clean, he nearly fainted. It was freaking hot! He looked and saw Jamie in the middle of the room, floating in the air with his legs folded. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was meditating. His hair was on fire and so was his hands. Jack was about to call out his name until a hand came out from behind him and covered his mouth.

"Quiet." Cupid hushed. "He's meditating."

Jack removed his hand and glared at him. "He's going to melt the place down!" He felt himself get weaker. "He's gonna melt the whole pole! Jamie!"

Jamie, hearing the sound of his voice, opened his eyes and levitated down. The pink flames extinguished from his hands and hair and the room temperature was returning back to normal. Jamie fell to his knees and Jack was instantly by his side.

"What is this part of the training for?" Jack asked Cupid sharply.

"I was trying let him calm his mind." Cupid said.

"And nearly setting fire to the Workshop is a way to calm a mind!" Jack yelled, the room temperature dropping. He got up and walked towards Cupid.

Cupid spread his wings and the temperature rose. "I knew you couldn't handle him. It was only boiling in this room, Frost." He spat out his name like it was the worst thing to call someone. "Is he too hot for you? 'Cause I can take him!"

Jack yelled and lunged at Cupid, staff in hand. Cupid mirrored his actions and notched an arrow. They were about to clash until Jamie appeared in the middle of them. He glowed pink and they both dropped their weapons. He sighed, he used his beauty to stop their actions. "You are both under my control." Jamie said, voice changing to his charmed voice. Jack felt the same urge he felt last time. Both boys stood still, nodding slowly. "Déjà vu much." Jamie sighed.

"When I snap you back to normal, there will be no fighting." He said. After a few seconds, the pink glow that surrounded him disappeared, causing the two boys to return to normal.

Cupid aimed his bow at Jack, but his hand wouldn't let the arrow fly. Jack aimed his staff Cupid's way, but it wouldn't shoot ice out. They both lowered their weapons and Jamie's picture popped into Jack's head. No, no, no, no. Jamie was using his powers again. Jack guessed that Cupid is in the same position as he is. Jamie was kissing Jack's neck. He knew it wasn't real but he couldn't help but moan. He knew it wasn't real but it seemed so...real. Jamie's hands wandered up Jack's shirt, up his stomach to his chest.

Jack was snapped out of his trance when he heard Cupid scream. He had cookie dough in his face and hair. Jack couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard it hurt. Cupid wiped the dough off his face and glared at him. Jack stopped laughing when a hand came out from behind him and shoved cookie dough in his face. He wiped it off his face and turned around.

Jamie was licking the cookie dough off his hands.

"What was that for!" Cupid exploded.

"For being stupid. I had cookie dough on the other side of the room. I was gonna eat it, but oh well." Jamie said, licking some cookie dough from a bowl.

Jack chuckled while Cupid angrily wiped the rest of the dough off his face. Jamie licked some off of Jack's smiling face and wiped the rest off with a towel. Jack placed his arm around Jamie's shoulders and faced Cupid.

"He might be too hot for me, but I could handle him. And by the look on your face, it looks like you can't." Jack said. He chuckled when looked of to Jamie and saw him licking his fingers like a child. "It's called a prank, doofus. You're supposed to laugh."

Cupid glared at Jack. "I don't see how this is funny!" He yelled. He then stormed out of the room, bumping into North while exiting. "I am not going to be treated like a fool. Find someone else to train him." He said to the Russian spirit before flying out one of the large windows.

North, Tooth and Bunny entered the room. Sandy wasn't present because of his duties as the Spirit of Dreams. The three elder Guardians stared at Jack with traces of cookie dough on his face and Jamie who was still licking his fingers.

Jamie looked up at the three Guardians and shrugged. "Eh, I pretty much got my powers down. Do I get a cool weapon like you guys?!" Jamie asked like he was ten years old again. He levitated a few inches off the ground and Jack had to force him down.

Tooth giggled. "Aww, you two look so cute!" She gushed. Baby Tooth swooned and her Queen caught her.

North scratched his beard. "Yes. We talk about kissing later in office, yes?" Jamie blushed while Jack chuckled.

But it was Bunny who decided to answer the question. "Yeah, mate. We chose our weapons. So will you."

Jamie went into deep thought mode, thinking of which weapon he should get. Jack chuckled and hugged him from behind. But Jamie broke free drone his arms as Baby Tooth fluttered around his head. Jamie laughed as he chased her and caught her. Baby Tooth giggled as he fluttered back to Tooth. Jack chuckled as he reclaimed Jamie in his arms.

"Sleep on it. And tomorrow we'll see what we've got." Tooth said. "Ooo! It'll be like shopping!" She squealed, fluttering around and whispered to her fairies.

"Well, we came to see how training is going. But it seems the only training you need now is how to handle weapon." Said North.

"I'll train you." Bunny said.

"Nah, I got it." Jack said, nibbling on Jamie's ear. Bunny shrugged and left with Tooth and North trailing behind.

Jack then had a thought. "Hey. Why don't I show you around. We never did show you the place." He whispered in Jamie's ear.

Jamie's eyes lit up as he nodded. Jack chuckled and lifted Jamie up, flying away to show his love around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAH GAW! OH MAH GAW! OH MAH GAWWWWWWWWW! I'm in love with Jamie acting like a cute kid! I'm gonna write more of that. Cuz I know you wan dat. Hopes you likes! Please review! I would like to see what you guys think. ^.- Mmmmmuahhhh! *that was me kissing you* I'll probs update in a week or so...so stay tuned!
> 
> PRETTY SQUAD! Remember, be pretty. ZSWAGGER 4 LYPHE! R.I.P SILENA BEAUREGARD! Arsenal Blue is awesome! ;)


	8. Isis and Bast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie surprises the Guardians with the mini axes he named Isis and Bast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINZ! Warnings! Masturbation, sex/rape and horrible fight and sex scenes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this shit. Exactly. I own this story. Not the fudging rights to the fudging movie.
> 
> Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang: Putcha Body Down by Zendaya

Isis and Bast

Caleb, Pippa, Claude and Monty were in Cupcake's very pink room. Pictures of ponies and unicorns were posted up everywhere. Cupcake didn't care what her friends think about her room. Plus no one would even think about making fun of her about anything. 'Cause they know better than to mess with her.

She got a text from Claude saying they needed to talk. All of them. She said they could come to her house since her parents were both working. Cupcake was currently sitting on her bed. She looked on the floor where Pippa was talking with Monty about the new algebra teacher. She looked to the corner of her room and saw Caleb and Claude whispering. Caleb smacked the back of Claude's head.

Claude rubbed his head. "Dude! What the heck!" He said, loudly. Cupcake raised an eyebrow and Pippa and Monty looked across the room.

Caleb walked towards the bed and sat. "That was for being an ass to Jamie." He said. The three confused teens stared at Caleb, unsure about what happened. Caleb looked around. "Oh, don't worry, my wonderful twin brother will explain. He'll also explain why Jamie wasn't at school yesterday and today. And he'll explain why he isn't with Jamie anymore. He'll also explain where Jamie is. And what's been happening to him. And he'll also explain why he's a dorkilogical idiotic heartless dickhead. He'll also explain why I would have been a better boyfriend then him to Jamie. He'll also-"

"Alright! I get it!" Claude yelled.

"Claude, what's he talking about." Monty asked, polishing his glasses.

"Well, we all knew he was a dickhead." Cupcake said, earning a glare from Claude.

"You and Jamie broke up?!" Pippa yelled. If Cupcake remembered correctly, it was Pippa that finally set them up.

Claude scratched the back of his neck. "Uh- Wait, did you say you would have been a better boyfriend? Do you like him?" He asked Caleb.

Caleb cleared his throat loudly. "Not what we're here to talk about."

Claude sighed. He told them what happened. He told them about what happened with Jamie and Jack. He told them about his fight with Jack and the weird things happening to Jamie. He said that he called Jamie a freak.

Cupcake couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were like the perfect couple. Almost everyone knew that they were together at school. One time, Claude caught a jock staring at Jamie's butt as he took off his pants in the locker room at the end of P.E...let's say that that jock stared at Jamie's butt more cautiously...with a black eye.

"How could you, like, say those things to him?! And you gave him a bloody nose?! OMG! You are officially the worst gay boyfriend- no! The worst boyfriend in all of boyfriend history! You are messed up! You mess with my best friend, you mess with me!" Pippa yelled all in one breath. She got up to strangle Claude but got dizzy and sat back down. Monty handed her a tissue and she patted her forehead with it.

"Look, I know I should've let him talk. I know he didn't mean to make out with Jack, but I was too angry. I was too angry to let him explain." Claude explained.

"I would've let him explain..." Caleb muttered.

"I explained that Jamie went with Jack to see Sant-North. That was three days ago. He's still not back." Pippa and Monty stared at Claude and Cupcake sat up straight. "I told Ms. Bennett that Jamie was sleeping at our house to give him time to come back. I tried calling his phone but he left it in his room. Do they get service in the North Pole?"

"Jamie hasn't returned?" Monty asked, worried for his friend. Claude shook his head.

"Hey! Soph says she has one of those snow globes North used at the battle. You know the ones that created portals." Pippa said hopefully.

"Yeah! Let's go to Soph." Cupcake said. She might not show it, but she really did care about her friends.

Caleb turned to Pippa. "How did she get one?" He asked.

Pippa lifted a finger to her lips. "Shh... Secret."

"Well let's go get that snow globe." Monty said, standing up. They all got up and walked towards the pink door. Pippa texted Sophie to come to one of their hangouts and to bring the globe, saying it was important.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Jack had to leave while Jamie was asleep. Places needed snow. As much as he hated leaving Jamie's side, he had a job to do. He was flying back towards the balcony window of their (yes, it is their room now) room. He landed gracefully and entered his room.

He walked towards the bed and realized Jamie wasn't in it. He looked around the room and saw him watching disney channel on the couch without a shirt, or pants. Just underwear.

"Jamie?" Jack chuckled, walking towards the couch. Jamie still liked disney channel.

Jamie's eyes trailed over to the winter sprite. "Where were you?" Jamie asked, eyes going back to watching Zapped.

"I was making it snow in a few places." Jack replied, laying back into the couch.

Jamie got up and stood before Jack. "You couldn't have left a note or something?" Jamie said, sitting on Jack's lap. Jack groaned as Jamie sat on his dick, which was getting bigger and bigger. Jamie turned to face Jack. "You know, I had to wake up alone. Take a shower alone. Wash myself...alone. All alone. So alone."

Jack's eyes trailed down his chest. Crap. "Uhh... I-I didn't...k-know..." Jack stuttered.

"You wanna know what Cupid told me while you were changing?"

"What?" Jack asked nervously.

Jamie's finger trailed up and down Jack's arm. "He told me he 'sensed' that you were very jealous and that you think he was going to take me away." Jamie said. "This true?"

Jack nodded. "Jack, Jack, Jackie. You don't trust me?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"No. I do trust you. I just didn't trust him. He was practically painting a target on the back of your...tight jeans." Jack said.

Jamie smiled and stood up. "Aw you are jealous. That means you really do like me." He said, walking towards his desk, which had some clothes on it.

"Where are you going."

"To get clothes. We are going to go pick my weapon today, right?" Jamie said over his shoulder. He put on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. "By the way, you might want to find another way to satisfy your snowcat. 'Cause my cave ain't ready to be inhabited yet." He said, shoving on his combat boots.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack asked, totally confused.

Jamie walked to where Jack was sitting and leaned on the couch. He pointed down. Jack looked down and felt his face heat up. His cock was so big, he wouldn't be surprised if his pants ripped. Jack blushed more when he saw the meaning behind Jamie's words.

"You want me to leave you alone, or..." Jamie asked, teasingly.

Jack threw a pillow at Jamie. Jamie laughed as he neared the door. "I'm gonna go see Tooth about the weapon thing." Jamie said, opening the door. "But seriously, do something about that. Wouldn't want North thinking we're doing stuff. Well I'm pretty sure he already thinks that... And make sure you clean up your mess!" And he was gone.

Jack scowled at the door. That boy was so...so...hot. Jack looked down at his clothed member. Was he really about to do this. Sure, he did it before, usually after hanging out with Jamie, but now that Jack had him...it feels weird. He untied his pants and his member sprung free from its tight prison.

Jack's hand went to slowly pump his very erect member. He closed his eyes and quickened his paste. He imagined Jamie between legs with his head bobbing up and down.

"Jamie..." Jack moaned. He felt his release nearing. He looked up at the ceiling as he came. His cold cum spraying over his hoodie and pants. Jack groaned as he got up and cleaned his mess.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Once Jack was finished, he traveled outside. He didn't exactly know where the weaponry was, so he flew all over the large place. Jack stopped as he heard the squeaky voice of Tooth.

He followed her voice until he reached a door. "How about this? Ooo! Or this? This one looks deadly!" Jack chuckled as he popped his head in. Tooth was flying all over the place, finding the right weapon. There were hundreds of weapons, all lined up on the wall.

"Hey Frostbite." Bunny said.

"Hey Easter Kangaroo." Jack retorted.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth called, waving a sharp dagger in the air.

Jamie, hearing Tooth, turned and smiled at him. Jamie was holding a katana. "You look badass." Jack said, approving the look.

"Nah. I don't want this." He said. He threw the katana at the wall and the tip bit into the wall and stuck there. Jack and Bunny both raised an eyebrow.

Tooth continued flying around, trying to find the perfect weapon. While she was looking at a pair of sais, her leg bumped into a pair of mini axes. The axes fell and could have impaled Jamie's head, had not Jack forced the wind to blow them away. "Careful, Tooth!" Jack scolded, flying next to Jamie.

"Oh my goodness!" Tooth flew to Jamie. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Are your teeth ok?" She asked, sticking her hands in his mouth.

"Tooth, hands." Bunny sighed.

"Sorry." Tooth said. Jamie shrugged it off and stared at the twin axes. Jamie walked towards them and picked them up.

"Hmm, I think I'll take these."

Jack came behind him to see the twin axes. The blades was were sharp. The handles on both had Egyptian pictures and hieroglyphs. "You sure, Ankle-biter? They look pretty dangerous to me." Said Bunnymund.

Jamie smirked. "Isn't that the point? If I wanna defend myself from that creep, I need something deadly. I think I'll call 'em Isis and Bast." Jamie turned to Jack. "What do you think, Snowcat." He asked, swinging them a little.

Jack shrugged. "S'fine. Though I think you look sexier with the katana."

Tooth was squealing with her fairies while Bunny made a face. "Well, Jack. I don't think you have any experiences with blades so I'll teach him how to use it."

"I'll teach him!" Jack bursted. Can't a guy have some time with his boyfriend? They both glare at each other.

"I actually already know how to use them." Jamie said, tossing Bast into the air and catching it. The three Guardians stared at the Spirit of Beauty. "What? Remember when I spent three months in New York with my dad? Well, he made me take self defense classes. The teacher let me use daggers for some reason. Axes aren't really different. Are they?"

"Ooo! Let's go to the training room thingie. Jamie, mind showing off some moves?" Tooth asked.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Jack was impressed with Jamie's skills. Jamie sliced through the air in a jumble of moves. Bunny decided that he should test Jamie. Jamie nodded and before Bunny could go out to the floor, Jack threatened that if there was even a single scratch on Jamie, someone would be having a nice bunny fur jacket for Christmas.

Bunny walked out to face Jamie. They stand there until Bunny threw a boomerang at him. Jamie dodged and advanced to Bunny. He brought Isis to slash at him but it was blocked by Bunny's other boomerang, which was sliced easily. The boomerang that Bunny threw returned to him but was knocked out of his paw by Bast. Jamie moved Isis in the back of Bunnymund's neck and put the blade of Bast on his throat. Bunnymund's eyes widened and his ears went straight up.

Jack busted out laughing at the fact that it only took seconds for Jamie to disarm Bunny. Tooth giggled.

But they all stop as the room darkened. Jamie let go of Bunny, who then got his discarded boomerang and entered a fighting stance. Black sand creeped up the walls and around the floor. Tooth fluttered off the ground and got ready for a fight while Jack pointed his staff towards the sand coming his and Tooth's way. Jamie held his axes, eyes glowing. Horses started coming and Jack shot ice to freeze them, but more were coming. Tooth attacked with her wings. Bunny threw his boomerang. Jamie was slicing through them while blasting them with pink fire. While Tooth was finishing off the last of them, Jack squinted to see a tentacle of black sand sneak up to Jamie.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled. But the tentacle grabbed Jamie's leg. Black sand came to cover his mouth and he was dragged to the corner of the room, where it was darkest. "Jamie! No!" Jamie reached out his hands and Jack flew and tried to grasp it. But when he was close, Jamie disappeared. Jack flew and hit the wall instead.

"No!" Tooth cried.

Jack got up and stared at the corner where his Jamie disappeared. Cold tears started forming. He balled his hands and screamed before flying out to get North, Bunny and Tooth following behind.

When Jack reached North's office, he slammed open the doors. "North!" Jack yelled.

North jumped and dropped a train made of ice. "What in the name of Father Time!"

Bunny hopped next to Jack. "Where the bloody hell were you?!" He yelled.

"What happened?" North asked, walking towards them.

"Jamie's gone!" Jack yelled. "We need to find him!"

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Pitch sat on his throne. Jamie was lying on the floor, shirtless with his hands chained behind his back. There was black sand covering his lips.

Jamie has been awake, waiting for Pitch to do something. Pitch just sat there, staring at him. He removed the sand covering his mouth and Jamie spat out some of the sand. He glared at Pitch. "Let me go." Jamie said, trying to use his powers. Pitch laughed maniacally at Jamie's confused face as his powers refused to work.

"Sorry, child. A last minute friend with special abilities shut your powers off. You probably know him. He'll be here soon." Pitch said.

Jamie got up, hands still chained behind him. Pitch's eyes wandered over his body and he felt himself harden. "What do you want, Bitch?" He spat.

Pitch chuckled as he got up and walked towards him. Jamie backed up until his back hit the wall but Pitch forced him to him using his nightmare sand. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie... What I want is you." He said, gripping Jamie's deliciously round ass. He broke the chains around his hands created ropes made out of nightmare sand. They wrapped their way around Jamie's arms and legs, holding him in place.

"Go fuck yourself." Jamie growled, trying to escape Pitch's wandering hands. But the the ropes Pitch made held him in place.

"Jamie. I would rather fuck you." He said, licking his lips. He unbuttoned Jamie's jeans, much to Jamie's horror. The jeans fell to the floor, and Jamie was only in his boxers. Pitch backed away from the boy, eyeing his new toy up and down. "Mmm, the things I am going to do to you." He said.

Jamie visibly shuddered. "Just let me go, Pitch." He said.

Pitch removed Jamie's boxers, using his nightmare sand. Jamie was now fully naked. Pitch busied himself with staring at Jamie's penis. "Don't worry, little boy. You'll learn to love it. Especially after you become my Prince of Darkness." He said. He walked up behind Jamie, who was struggling against the ropes, and gripped his ass again. He removed his robes and was fully naked. He heard Jamie gasp as he pressed his chest to his back. He allowed the tip of his large cock to press against the cheeks of Jamie's meaty ass. Jamie moaned as Pitch pushed deeper. Now his dick was resting on his entrance.

"What...are y-you doing?" The poor boy whimpered as Pitch's arms snaked their way around Jamie's waist. Pitch kissed his shoulder, then his neck, biting down, making sure to leave a mark, making Jamie yelp.

Pitch looked down at his dick, which was still resting on his entrance. He allowed some saliva to slip from his lips and it landed on his dick. He spat some more so he can gain more pleasure. He moved his member around Jamie's ass, making the saliva spread, which made him moan. He moved his lips to Jamie's ear. "Are you going to be a good little whore?"

"Go to hell." Jamie spat through gritted teeth. Jamie screamed in pain as Pitch thrust his hips roughly. Tears fell down from his eyes as he struggled against his binds.

Pitch pulled out and allowed Jamie to fall, sprawled out on the floor. That seemed to turn him on more. He got on his knees and lifted Jamie's ass in the air. Jamie tried to get up but ropes of sand held his hands and legs to the ground. Pitch positioned his penis and thrust into Jamie roughly. Pitch grinned as he heard Jamie cry out. Pitch pulled out all the way, only to slam back in harder. After a while, he heard Jamie's screams turn into very strained moans. Pitch continued fucking Jamie senseless, which lasted about thirty minutes, until Pitch felt himself nearing.

Jamie let a moan escape his lips as Pitch came deep inside of him. Pitch moaned. "You are very tight." As he pulled out, he bent down and saw his cum leaking out of Jamie's abused hole. He licked his own cum and stuck his tongue in Jamie's cum-filled hole, making Jamie moan.

"Stop...please." Jamie said, tears running down his face.

Pitch continued rimming his ass, which made Jamie moan more. When he was done, he moved in front of Jamie, his own cum all over his mouth. Jamie tried to glare at him but was too tired. "Don't deny it, you loved it."

Jamie sobbed. "You like it rough." Pitch said. He grabbed Jamie's face and kissed him, making sure that Jamie tasted his seed. Pitch released him and Jamie fell on his back with Pitch on top of him. Jamie didn't kiss back, just laid there while Pitch continued to kiss him. Pitch's hand went to run his hand up and down Jamie's cock, making Jamie's breath hitch.

"Don't worry, Pitch. I'll take it from here." An excited voice said. Pitch looked off to a balcony to see the man who shut down Jamie's powers.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Pitch growled.

"You had your fun Pitch. It's my turn. Remember our deal?" The man said, taking off his pants and boxers.

"Fine." Pitch yelled. He moved to his throne.

The man stroked his cock as he walked towards the weak boy. Jamie turned around as the figure approached.

"Cu...pid?" Jamie groaned.

"Hello, Pretty Boy. You ready for some more fun?" Cupid asked with an evil smirk on his face. The rest of the night was filled with more screams and moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh my goodness gracianious! I don't like this! But I wrote it anyway. I'm sooooooo sorry Jamie!
> 
> Jamie: Yeah, like, thanks. You know how much my ass hurts from both of them? *glares at Cupid and Pitch*
> 
> Cupid: Well, for the record, you have a very tight, sexy ass.
> 
> Pitch: You're very delicious. *licks his lips*
> 
> Jack: Shut up! Fuck you for fucking my toy! I was supposed to fuck him first! *freezes Cupid and Pitch and smashes them*
> 
> Jamie: Excuse me?
> 
> Jack: Nothing! So...you wanna go to the room and- *SMACK* OW!
> 
> Jamie: You're impossible! *limps away*
> 
> ...
> 
> Me: AWKWARD SILENCCCCE!
> 
> Please remember to leave a review!
> 
> And, remember to be pretty, love Zendaya, and ship BenneFrost...and Percico and Jasper and Valdangelo and BenneFrost. Arsenal is pretty! ;)


End file.
